What We Are
by Moon-Baby
Summary: We crush anyone who dares to stand in our way. Our purpose in this world and who we wre is a mystery not only to you but to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am 16 years old and I live with my brother and my brother's best friend. We all live in Moscow, Russia and go to the same school, Balkov Abbey. It's a school for beyblading. You're probably wondering 'what in the world is beyblading?' Well I'll tell you. It's an international sport, meaning that it is played all over the world in just about every single continent and country. **

**Balkov Abbey does more than teach you how to play and master beyblading. They teach you much more than that. My brother, his best friend and I have been going to the Abbey since we were 2 years old. We are from very wealthy families, though tat doesn't mean anything about what our families are actually like. You would never suspect that our families are into illegal stuff, like buy buying and selling illegal things to other countries. Would you ever imagine that when you meet us? No. **

**You are probably wondering who we are and what we look like, right? Well I'll tell you something about us. We strive to be the best there ever was, we will be the World Champion's. We crush whoever dares to stop us. Who we are is a real mystery not only to you but to the world.**

** Well how is it? Does it have potential, do you like it? Tell Me! I'm dieing to know.**

** Moon-Baby**


	2. Choose

Hi I'm 16 years old and I live with my brother and his best friend. How we all came to live together is well confusing because I don't even know how. My brother's friend has his own place but tends to sleep at our house a lot, so I just say that we all live together.

I didn't always live with my brother. Well we did, but then our parents were murdered when we were young and we got separated from each other.

I was sent to an orphanage. The orphanage was one of the worst places to be when you're small and defenseless. The people who ran the orphanage barely fed us and hit us where the bruises could be covered by articles of clothing. They were the cruelest people on earth and didn't deserve to live.

I finally had enough of it and ran away when I was 13 ½ years old. What I didn't know was that my brother came to the orphanage that same week looking for me. Not to say the least, he found me about 100 miles away from that damned orphanage.

Not long after my brother found me we went and stayed at a hotel for about a month or so. I was a little scared at first think how we wouldn't have anything to talk about or do. But surprise, surprise we did! We talked animatedly all through the night and went sight seeing and shopping during the day.

One day was different. One morning we had a visitor; my brother's best friend! He had somehow tracked us down. My brother and his friend talked for a while and caught up on what they had missed during the elapsed time.

Later that same day my brother came to me and said, "Go and pack, we're leaving now."

Just like that. He said it as if we were discussing the weather. I just sat there on the couch staring at his back as he was walking away.

After that episode my brother _finally_ told me that we were going to live with his friend which we did until two years later we brought our own house.

We have money, quite a lot of it actually. Our parents left us a fortune

My brother's friend stays with us a lot because I think that he gets a little bit lonely staying at his enormous house by himself.

Well that is how we all came to live together. You'd think that me, being an only girl living with two boys I'd be bored out of my mind; Right? Well not exactly.

All three of us one exact thing in common; we love to beyblade. We strive to be the best there ever was and we crush anyone who dares to stand in our way. We will become the World Champion's.

Well how was it? Better than the last or worst? Tell me. I except all types of criticism and I have one more thing to tell you. I have another version of "What We Are", and I will post it up and you readers will tell me which version you like or if you don't like any of them.

Please R and R.

Moon-Baby

Preview for next Chapter.

My name is Selena and I have red hair, like my brother, with blue streaks. I am 5"7 and curvy. With my heart-shaped face, full pink lips, small but cute nose, hour-glass body, and aqua blue eyes with silver specks; I get a lot of turned heads and unwanted attention.


	3. Which One

Hi! I am 16 years old and live with my brother and his best friend. We live in Russia and go to Balkov Abbey.

It's a school for beyblading. You're probably wondering, "What in the world is beyblading?" Well I'll tell you. It's an international sport, meaning that it is played all around the world in just about every single continent and country.

Balkov Abbey does more than teach you how to play and master beyblading. They teach you much more than that. It's a harsh, cold, and uncaring place to be. If you can't stick up for yourself and can't take the ruthless conditions, then you don't belong here at the Abbey. Here only the strong survive. There are high expectations and if you can't meet them, well you don't want to know what they will do to you.

My brother, his best friend, and I have been at the Abbey since we were two years old. From what I've seen over the years that I've been here is that mostly guys come and actually end up staying here. I'm not the first girl to come to the Abbey, but I am one of the few that have made it past the age of 6 at this horrid place. It's not as if girls aren't permitted here, we are, its just that, and I admit it, it can get a bit unbarring at times, and well unforgiving.

Some boys have crazy; I think that it is the word, here. I don't know it's like they can't all the pressure and lose it.

Sometimes at night I can hear some of the kids here screaming out in agony and pain, and most of the time I could also hear them writhing and tossing left and right in their beds. But we can't go and help them, for if we do we get punished severely.

They think that it will teach us a lesson if they just leave us alone when or if we get like that. It's a punishment you could say. It's cruel, but we have no choice to abide by their rules and accept it. Voltaire, the person who started the Abbey, wants us to be soldiers. We're not allowed to show no emotions what so ever. If we do we get punished relentlessly.

Only the strong survive. To you it might mean something, but to us it means something different entirely. To you it might mean that you have to be physically fit, and very well built like those wrestlers that you see on TV's to survive at the Abbey. Well you're half wrong. In order to survive at the Abbey you not only have to be physically fit (not as much as the wrestlers though), but you also need to be strong mentally. By mentally fit I mean that you need to have will power and lots of it. By having will power is like you're not going to give up just because you failed once or someone said that you couldn't do it.

When we break a rule like fist fighting amongst ourselves we get punished. Our punishment doesn't have a word to describe how ruthless and brutal it is. No matter what we do, maybe showing emotions, affection, or fighting, the punishment is all the same; Possible death.

We have to beyblade against the person we showed affection to, or had a fist fight with or if we are luck we beyblade against a machine. If you are beyblading against another person if you win the match you're off the hook, but if you lose it's not that simple. You could possibly face death. Voltaire believes that if you can't win then you don't deserve to live; you are weak.

My brother, best friend, and I are from very wealthy families. You might think, "Oh, they are rich and would never do anything illegal." Right; well you are sadly mistaken. Our families are very much into illegal things. Not us, but our parents. We are trying to stay out of our parents "activities."

I bet you are wondering who the hell we are, and what we look like, right? Well I'll tell you something about us. We strive to be the best there ever was, we will be the World Champions, and we will crush anyone who dares to stop us. What we are is the real mystery not only to you, but to the whole world.

Sigh finally I did it! Well how was it? Do you like it? Is it better or worse? Tell me. Oh, and another thing which one do you like the best this version or the other that I posted a few days ago.

R&R Ciao

Moon-Baby


End file.
